Blue's: Snack
Blue's: Snack is the 1st episode of ''Blue's Clues ''from Season 1. Characters present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Shovel (opening sequence only) *Pail (opening sequence only) *Tickety Tock (no lines) *Slippery Soap (opening sequence only) *Snail *Elephants *Freddy *Chicks *Cow Summary "Something is missing from Blue's snack, and we play Blue's Clues to find out. We learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match chicks *The fact that it's the premiere goes largely unacknowledged, although there are some minor references to it, like the viewer has yet to meet Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Trivia *This is the first episode to use the "Notebook!" line. It will be used in the season six episode, *This episode might have followed the same plot as the pilot. **Yuval Kossovsky is the editor of this episode. ***For the majority of this season, L. Mark Sorre will be the new editor. *The animation for this episode and several others in Season 1 seem to be more choppy and stiff than the later episodes, most likely due to the budget the show was originally given. *Than all the later episodes of this season and the series, the design of Blue looks slightly different in this episode, especially in a part when it is almost snack time. *Even though Tickety made her appearance, she didn't talk in this episode. However, she starts talking in later episodes. * At the beginning of the Video Letter segment, Steve introduces the kids by their names (which are Morgan, Perry and Brent (who is a male.)) **In later episodes he will simply say, It's a letter from our friends. **Also in this episode, after Steve introduces the kids, the scene simply fades into the video letter. ***In later episodes, it simply switches to it. *In this episode, Steve thinks through about the clues he already has and it's possibilities. **In all other episodes, he just ask the viewers what they think it is. **The only other time that this has happened was in when Joe played for the first time. *After the outro, the music will play over the Nick Jr. still logo (With short 1996 copyright info; In this episode: Father and Son.) **At the end of the Nickelodeon bone logo (With 2001 Blue's Clues copyright info,) was shown. ***This also shows at the end of (Retained on Blue's First Holiday DVD) and *Blue's Clues is aired in 120 countries and has been dubbed in fifteen languages. *From visitor votes on TV Tome, "Snack Time," the premiere episode is overall the second least-liked of the series. *One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. **As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *The content consultants for the show were: **Daniel R. Anderson **Amy Laura Dombro **and Dr. Karen Hill Scott. *This is the only time Steve falls down when the telephone rings. *The telephone pick-up sound has been different (it was also different in for this episode but has changed in later episodes. *Starting with this episode, Steve's voice was high-pitched, cheerful and exciting. **In later seasons, his voice was calmed down. **One song that had Steve's high voice through a large majority of Steve's run was Mailtime; for whatever reason, a different recording of this song was rarely used. *This is the first use of Steve's high-pitched voice. The voice becomes low pitched later in this season starting in *20 years later, when this episode was first broadcast, a promotional VHS tape was released. Few copies are known to exist, and some have circulated online. *This is the 1st episode of the show. *As of today, Blue's Clues is 23 years old. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This episode is full of errors, but that's most noticeable is during where the whole scene has a white banner around it. *Right after Steve grabs the notebook, Steve and Blue sing a song where Blue pulls out the notebook Steve has in his pocket. *At some points in the episode, Steve's hair style changes between scenes. *At the end of the episode where the elephants come in, you can see the boom mic at the top of the screen. *The elephant wearing a hat, which was already painted earlier, was orange, even though there was no orange paint. **It's possible that Blue mixed red and yellow earlier to make orange to paint the elephant. *When each elephant takes a peanut out of the bowl, they just take the outline of the peanut, which becomes an actual one. *Graham crackers aren't usually stored in the fridge. *When Steve asks the chicks where Blue is, nothing is on his head. When the chicks tell Steve where Blue is, she simply appears on his head. **Just after this, when Steve stands up, a faint static is heard, and an object is heard falling over offscreen.